<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by FeralUwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919863">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralUwU/pseuds/FeralUwU'>FeralUwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a jerk, Alastor is not ok, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Human Alastor - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, No one is ok, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Paranormal, Poltergeists, Reader is NOT ok, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and I mean a true asshole, oh uh author doesn't know how to tag, or at least an attempt, question mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralUwU/pseuds/FeralUwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unexpected passing of your parents, unable to bear with the torturous memories stored in your hometown, you decided you needed to start anew. And why not do so by moving to a whole different state?</p><p>This is going to be your new beginning, and you're going to make the most of it.  </p><p>But, perhaps a certain deceased radio talk show host won't allow that.</p><p>---</p><p>"Jesus Christ..."</p><p>"I'm afraid He won't be of aid."</p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em></em><br/><em>  <em></em></em><br/><em>(Summary may be updated in the future)</em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings:</p><p>-none</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You suppressed a yawn as you wearily looked at the GPS's screen, a sleepy smile pulling on your lips as you read the estimated time until you arrive at your new home.<br/>
Just 30 more minutes, you thought.</p><p>Moving to a whole different state was a giant step towards an independent life, it meant that you had to leave the familiarity of your hometown. Neighbors, friends, acquaintances, you wouldn't see them again in a very, very long time. </p><p> It wasn't easy leaving everything behind.</p><p>But for your mental health's sake, you needed to focus on something else. That's why you invested your inheritance in this project. Restoring an antique residence that has been desolated for 70 years. It may sound reckless or a useless investment, but for you, it was a challenge that you had to overcome--and the perfect distraction.</p><p>But finding a house that met all your requirements wasn't as simple as you thought. It took you a long while until you discovered your current dwelling. It was a pretty big deal -for you, at least- for someone else with more than two brain cells would've scrolled past the house ad without a second thought, but not you. Something about the house's peculiar and mysterious vibe drew you in. Maybe it was the crimson peeled off wallpaper; maybe it was the sheet-covered furniture; maybe it was its mix between the 20s and the 50s style. You weren't sure why, but you had to buy the domicile. </p><p>And so, here you were, on your way to New Orleans, ready to start your project.</p><p>Taking a sip from your energy drink, you looked back at the GPS, 4 am. You sighed, maybe you should have stopped by a rest area, sleep for 3 hours, and you would be back on your feet. But, if you slept until dawn, traffic wouldn't have been kind in broad daylight. Well, no time to sulk now, since you were less than half an hour from arriving.</p><p>"In 100 yards, turn right." the monotone voice of the GPS announced. </p><p>Putting on the blinker, you turned right, entering an earthen road. Now, it was only going straight for 20 minutes, and you would arrive at the property's fence. </p><p>The house was isolated from the world, being 15 minutes away from the city, completely enclosed by vegetation. But you didn't complain, neighbors wouldn't be a problem, and the air was pretty clean.</p><p>As you progressed through the road, the number of trees and bushes increased, until you were surrounded by them. It would be a beautiful sight had it not be the dead of the night with the only light source being your car lights. After driving for ten more minutes, you could see the faint outline of the fence. Silently cheering, you smiled a little. </p><p>It didn't feel real, but it was, this was reality. Once you opened the house's wooden doors, it would make it official, and you couldn't wait. As you got closer to it, a faint anxious feeling started creeping in, like a faded voice in the back of your head screaming for you to turn back. You shook your head, you are not going to back down now, definitely not for a bit of anxiety. </p><p>It's a change of environment, it's normal to feel like this you reasoned with your subconsciousness. </p><p>Without realizing it, you were in front of the metal fence. The house's shadow towered over your car. You felt a tad bit intimidated by the two-floored structure, it looked as if it could collapse any minute now. Prying your eyes off of it, you needed to find your phone and house keys.<br/>
Rummaging through your purse, you picked them. Ready to step out of the car, you spared one last glance at the house.<br/>
'Why does it have to be so creepy?' You asked yourself.</p><p>The first thing you felt when you stepped out of the car was how the temperature dropped. It didn't felt like summer, the humidity of the night seeped through your bones. You rubbed your arms in an attempt to fight off the cold.</p><p>Why couldn't you have a jacket in hand when you needed one? </p><p>Your thoughts were cut short when you felt being stared at. No, not stared, observed, maybe even judged. It made you shiver, but you decided to blame it on the fatigue. Turning on your phone's flashlight, you pointed it to the fence. You couldn't help but grimace by its state. It had seen better days. The black paint was peeling off, some spikes were missing, and the hinges were rusty. Taking off the chains that kept the fence closed. The metal gates whined and screeched as you pushed them open, a sound you detested. You'll have to fix that.</p><p>Walking along the rocky path, you reached the house's porch. It wasn't any better than the fence. The wood needed to be repolished- or just altogether replaced- a layer of paint, adding some furniture, plants and it would look just like when it was built. Climbing up the wooden steps, it creaked displeasingly. It felt like as if you breathed too hard, it would collapse below your feet, turning into millions of splinters. </p><p>Scurrying your way to the front door, you were about to insert the black key into the keyhole, but you stopped, key hovering near it.<br/>
That nagging anxiety was back, but this time, the voice screamed your ears off, begging, pleading for you to turn back and speed off.</p><p>
  <em> Something was wrong about the house.<em></em></em>
</p><p>Summoning up all the courage you had, you inserted the key, a right twist of the wrist and, it was open. Pressing your shaking hand over the rough textured door, you slowly pushed it open. Peeking inside, you let out a relieved sigh, there was nothing out of the ordinary, absolutely nothing. Then, why did you felt so paranoid? It was just a regular, abandoned house.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Fully stepping inside, you turned on the lights and, to no one's surprise, they didn't turn on. No one has lived there since the 50s, there couldn't be any electricity. Focusing back on the hall, it was a disaster; dust lingering in the air; dirt and filth everywhere; floors a dirty mess; wallpaper peeling off; and the furniture covered in white sheets. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Seeing this again, made you reconsider your choice. Maybe you should have stayed in California.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>You were not going back, not anymore. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Leaving the keys on the table, you went further inside the house. You had an inspection to do.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> After 10 minutes, you had examined all the rooms on the first floor. Well, all of them except the basement. You didn't want to get near that room at the dead of the night. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Climbing up the stairs, you went to the second floor to check the remaining rooms. Going for the door in front of you, you grabbed the handle, but stopped. There was noise inside the room, it sounded like... static? Pressing your ear against the door, you confirmed your suspicions, it was static, but it sounded as if you had put a radio underwater. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yanking the door open, you frantically searched for the source of the sound, but to your dismay, the noise suddenly stopped: no white noise, no static, no radio. There was nothing in the room except for a ton of boxes.<br/>
You were utterly confused, from where was the noise coming from, why did the noise appeared in the first place? Rubbing your eyes, you came up with the most logical explanation, it must have been something inside one of those boxes. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Pushing aside the strange occurrence, you recontinued your mini inspection. After finishing, you went back downstairs. Ready to leave the house and go to your temporary rental apartment</p><p>Since the house was in no condition for someone to sleep in it, much less live without having an asthma attack, you had to rent a place while the house was being reformed to make at least habitable. Talking about reforms, tomorrow it'll start, meaning that tomorrow your General Contractor will come.</p><p>Thinking about everything there has to be done gave you a headache.</p><p>You briefly looked back at the pitch-black entrance hall, before closing the door behind you.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> Before leaving, you didn't notice the translucent figure forming at the corner of the room. It took the form of a thin, tall man, probably in his late 30s. Wild brown locks messily brushed to the side that framed his dead complexion flawlessly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> He dressed a maroon vest over a bleach-white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. His bowtie was a dark shade of maroon hang loosely around his neck. His most distinctive feature was that wide, pearly-white smile. He strolled towards the window, his eyes fixed on your retreating form. He smiled a grin so wide it could split his face in two. His facial expression darkened, eyes of those of a predator.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It was time someone finally moved in.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Satisfied, Alastor turned around and vanished, just in time when you looked behind you, eyes riveted in the same spot he once was. With a small squint of eyes, you shook your head, and returned your way to the car.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>

<em> This is going to be very entertaining.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting construction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings:</p>
<p>-none</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>I apologize for poor grammar or any typo, English is not my first language.<br/>Criticism is more than welcome, it would help improve my writing skills.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He strolled towards the window, his eyes fixed on your retreating form. He smiled a grin so wide it could split his face in two. His facial expression darkened, eyes of those of a predator. </em>
</p>
<p> <em>It was time someone finally moved in. </em></p>
<p> <em>Satisfied, Alastor turned around and vanished, just in time when you looked behind you, eyes riveted in the same spot he once was. With a small squint of eyes, you shook your head, and returned your way to the car. </em></p>
<p> <em>This is going to be very entertaining. </em> </p>
<p>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>A beam of light shone right in your face, making you stir in your sleep. Your eyes fluttered open, a small yawn escaping your lips. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you sit up, back against the headboard. Picking up your phone from the side table, you turned it on, the screen's brightness made your eyes stung until they adjusted to it. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>7:34 am, not bad. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>That night you hadn’t slept well, odd dreams seemed to plague your night, you couldn’t recall what happened in them, only that it was weird. You were sure they weren’t nightmares, but they weren’t pleasant dreams either. It was strange, but you didn’t have time to fret over such trivial matters. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Swinging your legs off the bed, the soft carpet greeting them. Stretching your arms, you picked your phone, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The apartment you had rented was pretty small, and cheap too. Just enough to satisfy your basic needs. The contract only lasted for a month, all the time that it took for the reform to finish. You weren’t sure what you were going to do in that period of time, but surely something will come up.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>After entering the kitchen, you were disappointed to find a fridge devoided of any food, but it was no surprise, since you never did a grocery run, to begin with. You should probably do that now; but, you needed breakfast to fuel your body. There was a small café a couple of blocks away, so you could go there. But first, dressing and showering.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Taking some fresh clothes from your suitcase and picking up your bag with bathroom products, you made your way to the bathroom. The tiled white floor with gray-toned walls gave a sense of a more spacious room. It had a shower, toilet, cabinet sink, and a mirror, all the necessary items to have basic hygiene.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>You started undressing, peeling off yesterday’s clothes --since you hadn’t bothered to change into your pajamas.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>You stepped into the shower, turning on the handle and letting the cold water glide down your skin. Taking a cold shower in the morning wasn’t your ideal plan, but, to fully wake up, you needed one. Cleaning your body from sweat and filth, you thought about how far you’ve come. You had just moved to a whole different state, bought your own house, and started a reform. It’s an accomplishment not many could achieve --not with this economy though. You were grateful because of the money your parents had left behind, it allowed you to kick back and relax. But was it really worth it? They were no longer here, and no amount of money could fill the hole they had created when they left. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>California wasn’t helping either, everything reminded you of them. That’s why you didn’t bring much from there, you only took all your clothing, electronic devices, and a few of your room’s contents, the rest was left behind, sold out and forgotten. Without realizing it, you had started crying, salty tears mixing with the cold water that ran down your face. You aggressively rubbed your eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling, you weren’t going to cry, not now.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>You washed your hair the fastest as you could and left the shower. Wrapping a soft white towel around your body, you looked back in the mirror. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying, you had eye bags under your eyes. All in all, you looked like a mess. Huffing, you grabbed your hairbrush and brushed any knots, tangles. After pulling your hair for the fifth time, now, your hair looked decent. You decided to let it dry naturally.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Putting on your clothes, you threw your old sweaty ones on your bed, reminding yourself you should put them in the washing machine after returning. Grabbing keys, phone, wallet, and purse. You were ready to leave. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em> It was early in the morning, so many people would be at work, only crossing paths with one or two pedestrians. You enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, it was pleasant. After walking for a bit more, you arrived at the café, it was pretty small, with only two customers sitting on the terrace drinking their coffee. You made your way inside, a small bell chimed above the door signaled the barista that you had arrived.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The girl behind the counter was in her early 20s, her raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, she had dark brown eyes framed by black glasses. Her sleeves rolled back, showing her nicely tanned arms. She had a small smile plastered on her face.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Good morning, miss! What can I get for ya?” She said, picking a small notepad and pulling a pen from her apron’s pocket. She had a faint New Orleans accent.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Uh, just an espresso, no sugar, please.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em> She scribbled down your order on the notepad. “All right, anything else?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“No, thank you.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She pointed with her pen at an empty table, “You can sit over there while I prepare your order. Could you tell me your name?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“(Name).” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She wrote down your name next to your order, flashing you a last smile, she turned back to make your order. Making your way to the table, you sat down. Pulling your phone from your pocket, you scrolled through the internet to see what everyone was up to.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>It wasn’t long until she called your name. Thanking her for the coffee, you paid and egressed the building. You practically guzzled the whole drink with one gulp. There was something about the coffee that made your taste buds very elated. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Later, you had made a small grocery run, getting all the necessary ingredients to sustain you for at least five more days. And now, you were currently at your rental place, lounging on the bed, bored out of your mind. That was until a vibration from your phone stopped your course of empty thoughts. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Picking it up, you read that it was from your GC, it said she and her staff were on their way to the manor. Widening your eyes, you threw on the first pair of shoes you found, and bolted out of the apartment, you even almost forgot to lock it. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>You jumped in the car, sticking the key in the gas engine, and you drove to the manor. Months of sitting at your kitchen table working your ass off trying to have all documents ready, contacting people, hiring people, it was mentally exhausting. But, all of that would pay off when the house at least follows house regulations. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Driving for 5 more minutes, you arrived at the manor. It wasn’t as creepy as in the night, but it still gave those bad vibes. Noticing the gate was open, and the sound of engines being unloaded, and wheels crushing soil, it meant they had arrived before you. Parking your car next to one of the trucks, you stepped out of it. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Men were unloading the trucks, machinery, materials, and everything needed for the project. Without realizing it, a woman, dressed in a fancy business attire approached you. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun, there wasn’t a single hair out of place, she held a professional and kind aura around her. That was Regina, your general contractor and project lead. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Ah, miss (name), glad you could make it.” She greeted you, offering a hand to shake. Her other wrapped tightly around a clipboard.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Shaking her hand, you gave her a polite smile. “Good afternoon, Regina.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She brought her gaze to the house, her expression never breaking.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“You have bought a beautiful house, the structure is impeccable, with a few repairs, it’ll look just as when it was first built.” She complimented.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Yeah, I’m sure it will.” You replied, already imagining how the finished product would look. “Before, I leave, can I see what changes are going to happen to the house? I forgot my copy of the contract at my temporary place.” You sheepishly asked, you shouldn’t have left in such a hurry.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She chuckled, “of course.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Skimming through the clipboards papers, until she came across the construction contract.<br/>
Pulling the document from the clipboard, she let you read it over. Ok so wiring, plumbing, flooring, outside facade and roofing (plus some minor repairs), you thought to yourself. You hummed, mumbling a quiet thank you. You looked at the many people already preparing for the construction, suddenly you remembered something important.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“So, uh, what are you going to do with the furniture in the house?”<br/>
“Don’t worry we’ve got that covered,” She pointed with her finger to three metal containers, “You see those containers over there, we are going to store the furniture in there so that it doesn’t get damaged.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“After the construction is finished, the furniture will be placed in its original place.” She explained, soothing your worries. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Nodding, she continued. “As you know, all details are in the contract, have any doubts about the service, you can contact me or consult the document…” Her words died down, her gaze fixated on something... or someone.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She squinted her eyes and turned back to you. “I didn’t know there was someone else with you.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“...What?” you asked dumbfounded, frantically looking at the same spot she was staring at. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“A man, just standing on the porch, right there… huh, he must’ve gone inside.” She mumbled to herself the last bit.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I think you might be mistaken, but I came alone, maybe it was one of your workers?” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Her smile dropped a bit, she worriedly looked back at the porch. “That’s odd. He didn’t look like any of them.” Her tone was a bit fearful.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She shook her head. “It must’ve been my imagination.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Returning to her professional mannerisms, she looked back at you.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“In any case, I’ll notify you if any complications happen, thank you for trusting your project on us.” Her voice was a bit strained.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Smiling yourself, you nodded at her. “Thank you, have a pleasant day.” You made a beeline for your car, and with that, you were off. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Well, that was unexpected.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>You pondered on what Regina had said. A man, on the porch. No one could've sneaked in the property, not without having someone spotted you. It could’ve been one of her workers, but she looked… uneasy, maybe even afraid. Your frown deepened, there has to be an explanation. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Maybe it was a ghost?<br/>
You let out a humorless laugh, of course not, ghosts don’t exist.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>Unbeknownst to you that they very much do.<em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, I finished this.<br/>Sooooo, this chapter was a mixture of filler and a bit to advance the plot.<br/>Future chapters will get way more interesting, trust me.<br/>-Doll<br/>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>You could follow me here, just kidding, unless?</p>
<p>https://my-special-hell-hazbin-hotel.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to do some changes to the chapter since certain parts didn't make sense.<br/>The main two are: there's no light in the house as electricity, gas and water have yet to be contracted, and that reader will have a rental place while the main renovations are being made.</p><p>Hey, this is my first time posting here!<br/>I have to warn you that my writing is a tad bit rusty, so it may not reach your expectations, alas, I tried.<br/>Criticism is more than welcome, it would help improve my poor writing skills.<br/>And lastly, I apologize for any typo or poor grammar, English is not my first language.<br/>Without further ado, I'll be taking my leave, adiós.<br/>-Doll</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>You could follow me here, nah. you don' have to, unless?</p><p>https://my-special-hell-hazbin-hotel.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>